Adopted
by CoasterKamikaze
Summary: When Mac finally gives Bloo up for adoption, the blue friend doesn't take it well. He sinks into a state of depression. When he gets adopted by a new family, though, he learns a lot about being a true friend.
1. Up for Adoption

**Up for Adoption**

He always knew it would happen. Deep down, he always knew it, but he would ignore it, enjoying the time with his friend. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before Mac gave him up.

It started out slow, with Mac arriving later than usual. Instead of coming to Foster's around three, he'd come at four, five, or even six o'clock. Soon enough there were days where he'd never even show up. When Bloo questioned Mac about it, he told him he made new friends at school.

"New friends? You have me, why do you need more?" Bloo inquired.

"It's nice to have a lot of friends, Bloo, so it's not the same thing everyday," Mac told him.

"Well, you should bring them over sometime, show them how cool your best friend is!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Why not?" Bloo asked, a confused look appearing on his face.

"Well, I'm not sure how they'd react to learning that I still have an imaginary friend," Mac said, looking anywhere but at Bloo.

"You've never been embarrassed by me before."

"It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's just that..." Mac couldn't come up with anything.

"No, no, it's fine Mac, I understand," the blue friend assured his creator. "You can have fun with your other friends, I've got plenty here."

"I promise I'll still visit you," Mac said, as he walked out the door. Bloo waved as he left, putting on a smile, but a heavy feeling had already made its way into his heart.

As more time went on, Mac went from missing a day here or there to being absent for multiple days in a row. Sometimes a whole week at a time. Mr. Herriman became insistent on putting Bloo on the adoption list, but Madame Foster told him that until Mac officially said he was giving up Bloo, he was to remain off the list.

Bloo would remain standing in the entrance hall, waiting for Mac to visit, just like his first few days at Foster's. He began to get curious of what Mac did with his friends. He'd leave Fosters to go spy on them. Whenever he'd do this, he'd see them playing video games or skateboarding around town. Since when did Mac skateboard? Bloo thought to himself. He'd never see Mac doing the things he did with Bloo with these new friends of his. Bloo didn't understand how these guys were any better than him.

A couple years passed, and Mac spent more time with these friends, and making even more. One day, while spying on Mac, he saw him not with his friends, but with a girl. Bloo could tell she wasn't just a friend. They held hands, smile at each other a lot, they even kissed. Just quick pecks, but it was still a kiss. Bloo nearly barfed.

One day, Mac came to Fosters. Bloo ran to Mac and jumped on him, like he used to when they were younger. Mac, being bigger now, was able to catch and hold Bloo.

"What do you wanna do today, pal?" Bloo asked.

"Actually, I'm here to do somethings else," Mac said.

"What?"

"It's personal."

Mac walked away, entering Mr. Herriman's office. Inside, a giant rabbit with a top hat, monocle, and a suit sat at a desk.

"Ah, Master Mac, what can I do for you?" the fancy rabbit asked.

"I think you can guess why I'm here," Mac replied.

Mr. Herriman nodded in understanding. "May I ask, why you've just now decided to put Master Blooregard up for adoption?"

Mac shrugged. "I guess I didn't have the heart to do it before."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Mac?"

"Yes. I don't know if you know, but Bloo's been spying on me. He doesn't think I know, but I've seen him, and it breaks my heart when I see him doing it. I think it's best for him to forget me."

"It would, but an imaginary friend doesn't easily forget their creator especially when they have a bond like you two have. Master Blooregard may not ever forget you."

"Then I at least don't want him hoping that I'll come by. It's better for him to know I won't come back."

"I agree," the rabbit said.

On the other side of the door, Bloo held his invisible ear to the door, listening to the conversation. When Mac walked into Mr. Herriman's office, he knew what they were going to discuss, but he had to be sure. Now that he knew, he walked away from the door, and stood slumped in the entrance hall.

When Mac emerged from Mr. Herriman's office, he saw Bloo, looking a deeper shade of blue than usual.

"I guess you already know," Mac said.

"Why, Mac?" was all the blue friend had to say.

"I know you've been spying on me, Bloo. I hate to see you like that. I'm doing this for you."

"Well thanks a whole lot, _pal,_" Bloo spat.

"You don't get, do you? We can't be friends forever Bloo. Humans grow up, imaginary friends don't. We'd just keep drifting farther and farther apart. If I do this now, I at least get to say goodbye."

"But I don't want to say goodbye," tears started to stream from Bloo's eyes.

Mac got down on one knee and hugged his friend, who reluctantly hugged back. "I'm sorry, Bloo."

"Don't apologize," Bloo said, pulling away. "Just go on, hang out with your new friends while I stay here with no one else."

"Stop being so dramatic. You live in a house full of imaginary friends for crying out loud! What about Wilt, Eduardo and Coco..."

"Coco got adopted," Bloo told Mac.

Mac stared at Bloo. "Really?"

"Yep, but you wouldn't know that because of you've been spending too much time with your new friends to care."

"Of course I care, I care about everyone at Foster's."

"Then why don't you stay?"

Mac sighed. "I can't, Bloo. I can't keep coming to Foster's. This has been going on for too long."

"Then get out of here already," Bloo said quietly.

Mac stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it, then turned back to his friend. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I won't miss you," Bloo said, crossing his arms and turning away from the teen. He tried to convince himself it was true, but it wasn't. It was a blatant lie. Bloo had been missing his friend for five years.


	2. The Return of Orlando Bloo

**The Return of Orlando Bloo**

Bloo sat on the porch stairs, his chin resting on his fingerless hands. A tie-die colored bus pulled up into the driveway. Out came Frankie, a red haired woman wearing a green jacket over a white shirt with blue and pink animal silhouettes on the chest, and a blue skirt. Then Wilt walked out, a tall red imaginary friend with a wonky eye and only one arm, wearing basketball sneakers and with a blue one on his chest. Lastly, Eduardo walked out, a big purple-furred friend with large horns, large teeth and grey pants. They all carried groceries.

"Hey Bloo," they greeted him, except for Eduardo who called him azul.

"Hey, guys," Bloo said dejectedly.

They stopped just before the door, then turned back to him.

"Are you okay, Bloo?" Wilt asked.

"No," the blue friend sighed.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Mac gave me up."

The others all gasped simultaneously. "Mac's, gone?" Eduardo asked, not believing it. Bloo nodded, and the purple friend dropped the bags he carried and began sobbing. The other two put their own groceries down.

"I'm sorry, but, that stinks," Wilt sympathized.

Frankie sat down next to Bloo, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bloo, but it's something that's bound to happen."

"We came to Fosters so he _wouldn't _have to give me up, though," Bloo reminded her.

"Things don't always go the way we plan."

"Don't worry, Bloo," Wilt said, "you'll get adopted in no time."

"I don't want to be adopted!" Bloo exclaimed. "I want Mac."

"It's always like that at first," Frankie told Bloo, "you're in denial, but you'll move on soon enough."

Frankie got up, picked up her bags, and went inside, Wilt and Eduardo following her. Later, Bloo got up himself and walked into the house. He went up to his room, which he shared with Wilt and Eduardo. When Coco got adopted, she took her nest with her, which opened up space for a new bed. Wilt put a bed there so he'd no longer have to sleep under the bunk bed.

Bloo looked under his bed and pulled out a scrap book Coco laid in a plastic egg for her roommates before leaving. He opened it up and looked through the pictures. Many were captioned, but since Coco made the book, the captions were just "Coco coco coco co" and were unreadable, but the pictures spoke for themselves. There were pictures from before Bloo came to Foster's and after. There were pictures of Bloo and the gang when he first arrived at Foster's, in the mall to get a gift for Madame Foster, playing with the imaginary puppies, and many more. Looking through the pictures gave him an idea.

Bloo ran out of the room searching for his tall friend. He eventually found him in the laundry room.

"Wilt, I need your help!" Bloo shouted.

"Hey Bloo, what do you need?"

"I need you to get a trench coat, a top hat, and a fake mustache."

"I'm sorry, but why?"

"I'll tell you later, just do this for me, please?"

"Okay, I guess I could do that for you..."

"Thanks, Wilt, your the best," Bloo told the tall friend, "meet me at the front door."

* * *

Mac was hanging out at the park with his friends and girlfriend. In the distance, he could make out a tall man with a trench coat, top hat, a mustache and a peculiarly blue face come walking, no, _wobbling _up the path. Mac turned his head away from the man walking up, hoping he wouldn't notice him. He wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Mac, fancy meeting you here," the mysterious man said in an oddly low yet shrill voice.

Mac's friends chuckled. "Who's your friend, Mac?"

"Nobody, he's nobody," Mac said quickly.

"I'm Mac's great great grand uncle in-law five times removed," the blue faced man said, "Orlando Bloo."

This made all of the young teens laugh except Mac, who was visibly getting angry.

"Bloo, get out of here!" Mac hissed at him.

"Mac, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me by my first name, Orlando."

Mac grabbed Orlando by the arm and dragged him away from his friends. "Do you really think I'm going to fall for this?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The whole Orlando Bloo disguise. I helped you create him, for Pete's sake!"

"Oh, Mac you've always had quite the imagination," the tall man said.

Mac, getting fed up, grabbed the man's trench coast and pulled it off of him. Wilt and Bloo went spinning from the coat before falling to the ground on their backsides, Bloo's top hat and fake mustache now crooked.

"What the heck's wrong with you?" Mac shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mac. You know I have trouble saying no to people," Wilt said.

"Mac, I miss you..."

"So you dress up and embarrass me in front of my friends?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think you should calm down, every imaginary friend takes being given up differently," Wilt interjected.

Mac ignored the basketball player. "Why can't you just be happy that I'm finally making some real friends?"

The second he said it, Mac knew he made a mistake. Bloo started tearing up, his lip quivering.

"Bloo, I didn't mean..."

"No, no, I get it, Mac. You're too old to be hanging out with made up friends like me. I'll stay out of your hair. Have fun with your new friends." The small blue friend turned and trudged away.

"I'm sorry, but that was so uncool," Wilt said, getting up himself and walking away, his sneakers squeaking as he went.

"Wilt, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"Just forget it, Mac."

Mac, tears streaming from his eyes, grabbed his skateboard and rode off without saying goodbye to his friends.


	3. Extraordinary Friend

**I couldn't remember for the life of me if Uncle Pockets talked in rhymes or not, so I decided to just have him speak normally, to make things easier on myself. Please forgive me if it turns out he does speak in rhymes.**

**Extraordinary Friend**

Bloo laid in his bed, staring at the bunk above him. What Mac had said to him still rung in his ears. He hadn't moved since getting home yesterday.

Eduardo walked into the room, carrying a tray of pancakes and orange juice. "Azul, we brought you breakfast," the purple friend announced.

"I'm not hungry," Bloo told them.

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay in here for the rest of your life in here. You gotta get out," Wilt said.

Bloo sat up and looked at the tall red friend. "My best friend just gave me up, and insulted me in the worst way possible. Just leave me be." The blue friend laid back down, facing away from his roommates. They sighed, then Eduardo set the tray on the dresser and they both left.

Later that day, Bloo could hear the unmistakable thumping of Mr. Herriman hopping down the hall. He opened the door to his room. "This is the room with an opening. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, Mr. Herriman."

Bloo immediately recognized the voice. It was low and jolly. Bloo turned around and saw Uncle Pockets, a yellow friend with a purple jacket covered with pockets and a blue top hat. He was the most frequently adopted friend at Foster's; the last time he came back, Bloo had been convinced out of jealousy that he was evil. Bloo turned back over, ignoring his new roommate.

Bloo heard the door close, and it was then that the old friend noticed the blue friend in the bed. "Well, if it isn't Blooregard Q. Kazoo. How are you on this fine day?"

Bloo let out a solemn groan.

"Not good, I see," Uncle Pockets commented to himself. "Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Yes, I would mind," Bloo grumbled.

"Still think I'm out to get the house?" Uncle Pockets said sarcastically.

"No, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? I might be able to help you out."

Bloo turned over and looked at the returning friend. For once, Bloo began to think rationally. This imaginary friend had been given up multiple times, by multiple different kids, and it never seemed to put a damper on his mood. He was always happy just to have been created.

Bloo sat up. "Mac gave me up the other day," he told Uncle Pockets.

The older friend nodded in understanding. "That's what I expected. I'd be lying if I said I'd doubted he'd leave. Every kid outgrows his imaginary friend."

"I thought Mac was different," Bloo said.

"Well, in a way he was. Kids usually give up their imaginary friends right after they make some human friends."

"How do you deal with your kids giving you up?"

"Well, my creator was a lot like Mac. He kept me for a while after he made some friends at school, though not nearly as long as Mac did. When he gave me up, I took it hard, harder than you, I'd say. Soon enough, I found this place, back when it was just a quaint little house. When I found Foster's, I realized something: Imaginary friends are more like humans than we think."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans desire friendship, that's why kids imagine up their own friends to begin with. Those friends want friendship as well, and here at Foster's, they have a chance to make those new friends, to learn and to grow."

"I thought imaginary friends didn't grow older?" Bloo pointed out.

"No, we don't grow older, we stay the same age our creators imagine us as, but we can still grow _up, _maturing from our experiences."

That's when Wilt walked in, spinning a basketball on his finger. Upon seeing Uncle Pockets, his face lit up. "Uncle Pockets! It's great to see you again!"

"Wilt, it's good to see you too, as always," the many pocketed friend said, standing up to give Wilt a hug. "I think you'll be delighted to learn I'll be rooming with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but there's no room in here," Wilt told him.

"But Mr. Herriman said there was."

"Well, Coco got adopted, but she slept in a nest and she took that with her. It's just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry, I'll go talk to Mr. Herriman."

The tall red friend left the room, while Uncle Pockets turned back to Bloo. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be. Thanks you."

"Don't mention it. I'm just happy to help out."

* * *

Someone knocked on Mac's door. When he opened it, he saw Bloo, wearing a suit and toupee. Mac face palmed at the sight.

"Bloo, how many times do I have to tell you, I gave you up, you aren't mine anymore."

"I know, I know, you grew up," Bloo said, once again using his Orlando Bloo voice, "but I grew up too. I'm a mature young man, like you."

"You're using the same voice as Orlando!"

"Am not!" Bloo said, reverting to his normal voice. "Ahem, I mean, what are you talking about? This is my grown up voice."

Mac sighed. "This is just another attempt to try and get me to take you back. I'm sorry, Bloo, but I'm not taking you back. I outgrew you. You should just go back to Foster's and wait for someone to adopt you. I know you won't be there long."

Bloo gave up on his charade. "I don't want to go through a bunch of different kids, though. I mean, look at me now! I can't even handle this goodbye, how do you expect me to do this over and over again?"

"Maybe you can keep souvenirs from each of the kids that adopt you, like Uncle Pockets."

Bloo shrugged, indifferent to the idea. Mac went back into his apartment and gave Bloo a VHS tape. "What's this?"

"It's that movie I had you edit for my class, which ended in that big budget movie for that contest."

"You kept this?"

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it."

Bloo hugged his friend. Mac hugged him back. "I'm sorry about what I said," Mac said.

"I really pushed it too far, I should of just left you alone. I'll miss you."

"Me too."

The released each other and Mac closed the door as Bloo left, wondering what he was going to do now.

* * *

**I originally wanted the second half to be a different chapter, but I realized that it would be way too short for just one chapter, so I put it in this one. Reviews welcome!**


End file.
